


Moonlight Kisses

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dipper, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Dipper is pregnant; naturally, pregnancy comes with an influx of hormones. Bill, lost in his infatuation with his mates swelling stomach, seems to have forgotten this.





	

 Bill stared with adoration at Dipper's barely showing stomach, eyes wide and refusing to blink. The omega ran a hand through his alpha's hair, trying not to break him of his trance. They were laying in bed, moonlight filtering through the window, falling upon the bed in pale white squares like packed snow.

“There's a tiny Cipher in there,” Bill finally murmured, raising a shaking hand to place it against Dipper's belly. He turned his face up, eyes wide in amazement. “Inside of _you_.” Dipper nodded at him, placing a hand over Bill's.

“There is. It's quite common in pregnancy for there to be a baby inside of the impregnated spouse,” Dipper teased him; Bill was too ecstatic to be offended, trilling at the small bump. “Are you going to be okay, or are you going to be broken until I pop the baby out?” Bill surged up to kiss Dipper, lips gentle as if the omega was made of glass. Dipper snorted, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck and dragging him down for another kiss.

“There is a tiny baby in your belly,” Bill cooed breathlessly, running his hands up and down Dipper's thighs. “It's _our_ baby.” The omega lightly cuffed the alpha's ear, getting a small rumble in return. “I'm sorry, I just...” Bill shook his head. “I just love you so much. And now, with this tiny little one.”He rubbed Dipper's belly lightly. “I… My chest is just so heavy and full, and I feel like crying and screaming and laughing all at once. I'm so happy that I get to experience this with you, because god do I love you.”The omega let out a gentle trill, getting a kiss in return.

“Bill, I love you too,” Dipper told him. “But I've got a secret for you. Lean in close.” Bill did as instructed, and the omega all but pressed his lips to Bill's ear. “I am  _really_ horny.” The older man laughed loudly.

“Are you, sugar pine? All those hormones playing around in there?” Bill teased; he wasted no time lowering himself back down, upper torso poised over Dipper's lower body.

“You know they are,” Dipper breathed, letting Bill gently tug his legs apart and inhale the barely concealed scent of arousal. “I was  trying to think it away, but I just couldn't.” The omega told the alpha, voice laden down heavy with shame.

“No need, I am always ready to be of service,” Bill told him with a gentle pat on his leg. “If you're ever aroused, don't be afraid to tell me. I will take care of you forthwith. Even if you're not aroused. Even if you just really think you deserve to have you dick sucked, I will readily oblige.” Dipper picked up the pillow next to his head, nailing Bill square in the face. With a dramatic choking noise, the one-eyed alpha fell back onto the bed. “Betrayal,” he croaked.

“You deserve it,” Dipper told him, grinning as Bill climbed up between his legs again. “Saying things like that with a child present.” The laugh that escaped Bill was so genuine and mirthful it had Dipper smiling.  _God_  he loved Bill.

“Oh, I plan on saying much worse,” Bill rumbled, kissing Dipper's belly. Dipper's breath hitched as he felt fingers a single finger slip between his cheeks, rubbing teasingly at his barely wet entrance. “You need to be nice and  _wet_. I think I've an idea on how to get you there.”

“Do you?” Dipper asked, wiggling his hips in time with his eyebrows. Bill nipped at Dipper's thigh, playfully growling at his mate. “Scary,” the omega told him, pretending to cower. “Whatever will I do with such a frightening monster of an alpha?”

“Love him would be my suggestion,” Bill answered before taking a piece of flesh into his mouth, sucking a hickey into the skin. “But that's up to your own discretion. You could always tie me up. Spank me into submission.” Dipper couldn't help but laugh, even as more hickies were scattered up and down his thigh. “Riding crop is preferred. Leather belts are also accepted.”

“I can't believe you exist, most of the time,” Dipper told him, unable to keep the laugh from his voice. Bubbling up in between his words, twisting throughout them. “It's so hard to believe.”

“And why is that?” Bill was licking the small bruises he'd caused with an air of pride.

“Because you're so incredible. And unbelievable—unworldly, almost.” Threading his fingers through Bill's hair, he watched as single strands fell from between his fingers, catching the moonlight as they did so. Fingers slipped up and into his, disentangling them from Bill's hair.

“I could say the same about you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Dipper snorted.

“Well, only one of us was known as a playboy.”

“You know that I'm all yours. You're so _addictive_ , don't you know? I'm constantly starving for you,” the alpha teased, finally nuzzling the omega's erect cock. Dipper whined loudly as a tongue pressed against the underside of it, sliding up it and dipping underneath the head. Slipping up and over the head, Bill's tongue darted into leaking slit, humming at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

Hooking a leg over Bill's shoulder, Dipper encouraged the man with a low moan. The alpha took the head of Dipper's cock into his mouth, sucking more of the pre-cum down, licking it up with an eager tongue as it leaked out. The omega squirmed, whining loudly at his alpha. Bill chuckled and sank down to the root in a single go, causing Dipper to arch his back, eyes widening in shock as he choked out a shocked noise of pleasure.

“Fucking-” Dipper's toes curled against the sheets as Bill hummed and sucked lightly, mouth hot and wet as he bobbed his head between pale thighs. “--Bill, for the love of god.” This seemed to warrant Bill's attention because he was drawing his mouth for Dipper's erection, nuzzling it once more.

 “The only god that  _I'm_  loving right now is you,” Bill told him. “Have you looked at these thighs?” Bill gently ran his fingers along one, eyes wide. “I could worship them for ages.  _Millennia_.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to one of the many love bites in the area. Dipper's leg was laid gently on the bed.  

“Are you sure about that?” Dipper questioned as the lips travelled up his leg, avoiding his cock and ghosting along his belly. Bill made a soft noise of affirmation, bumping their crotches together.

“I'm very sure,” the alpha promised, nosing a perky nipple. “I can't wait until these are rounded and full of milk for our child.” Bill laid his hands on Dipper's hip bones, rubbing at them in loose, soothing circles. “About time for these to start to ache, hm?”

“Ugh, don't remind me,” Dipper huffed, wiggling his hips. They were set to begin widening within the week—it was a slow, unpleasant process that put an intense amount of strain on his body. “You'd better take advantage of sex now, before I'm so sore that I don't let you touch me.” Bill let out a soft rumble at Dipper's threat, slipping one of his hands down and adjusting his cock so that it pressed against the omega’s entrance.

“You'll be begging me to fuck you until the day you pop.” Bill's voice was low and hungry, hips pressing forward. He slipped into the wet heat of his mate with an exaggerated groan. “Fuck, you're so tight. Are you always this tight?”

“Mm, maybe I'm making you work for it?” Dipper teased in a breathless whine, pressing his head back against the pillows as Bill bottomed out. Being full felt so right.He hooked a leg up and over Bill's hip as the alpha adjusted his body over the younger man. The omega’s eyes fluttered as he looked at his husband—Bill was  _gorgeous_. By the light of the moon, his hair shone white; his single, bright blue eye looked like living fire. “Bill,” he murmured, getting the alpha's attention.

“Yes, sugar pine?” Bill questioned, cocking his head to the side. His hands were now splayed on Dipper's upper thighs, caressing them in long fingers. The black of his nail polish was a stark contrast to the pale skin beneath theme.

“Have I ever told you that you're stunning?” Dipper asked, fingers curling up and brushing Bill's jaw. The alpha came closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dipper's mouth as arms wound around his neck.

“You have. But I think that I could hear it again,” the alpha murmured, rocking forward with a happy purr. Dipper let out a quiet gasp, pushing up to kiss Bill again. A quiet chuckle slipped from the older man and he gladly accepted the affection. “On the subject, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“I think so—but I think I could stand to hear that for the rest of my life,” the omega responded, threading his fingers into Bill's hair with a soft grin. Bill trilled at him, shaking his head lightly. Dipper tightened his grip. “You remind me of a horse when you do that.”

“Do I? Last time I checked,  _you_  were riding  _my_  dick,” Bill told him, eyes narrowing in mischief. His hips jerked forward into a heavy thrust, getting a low groan. “Sounds like you're liking it, too.”

“Liked it enough to get pregnant, like it enough to get pregnant again.” Dipper grunted, pressing his forehead against Bill's shoulder as the thrusts began to roll forward in earnest. Another trill left Bill and he captured Dipper's mouth in a kiss, stealing breath and lighting Dipper's nerves on fire.

“You shouldn't say things like that. Or I'll create an army of little monsters that look just like you,” Bill breathed into his ear. “I'll always keep you pregnant. Belly nice and soft and round, full of our children.” Dipper tugged at the alpha's hair sharply, getting a hiss.

“Maybe twice,” Dipper reasoned in a pant. Fangs nipped at Dipper's jaw; a low, aggressive rumble in his chest. The omega cocked an eyebrow as lips travelled down his neck, before letting out a sharp cry—Bill was digging his fangs into the mate mark on Dipper's shoulder. Bill seemed to latch on as his hips continued to snap forward, getting a mixed chorus of curses and groans.

“You need to stop pulling my hair like that,” Bill panted out when he pulled away, lips bloody. He pressed their foreheads together, staring into Dipper's eyes. “Especially when you're pregnant and we're having sex.”

“I don't think I will,” Dipper puffed back, eyelids fluttering shut. The hand still on his hip slid down to grip Dipper's erection, pumping it with a quiet, unspoken resolution to get the omega off first.“I've got to keep you in line  _somehow_.”

“You are always testing my patience. On purpose,” Bill muttered under his breath, sucking on the still-bleeding bite-mark. “Do you like me being so rough with you? Is that why?”

“Of course not,” Dipper told him, voice cracking as the older man slammed into his prostate. “ _-Oh god Bill right there,_ ” the omega rushed out, toes curling into the sheets as he gasped in breath. Bill let out a snarl, happily complying with his omega’s request.

 

 “Mm, thank you,” Dipper murmured sleepily as he was handed a cup of tea from his alpha. Bill brushed Dipper's hair back, pausing for a moment and simply staring at his omega with a pleased look on his face. “You can stop staring now. Mildly creepy.”

“It's called admiring. You're just so cute.” Bill pinched Dipper's cheek lightly. His face settled onto a more serious expression, lips forming a straight line. “Mason, I want you to know that I am the luckiest man in the world right now.”

“Oh, so now you're a psychic too,” Dipper teased before taking a sip of his tea.

“I'm trying to tell you something,” the alpha huffed. Before Dipper could say anything in response, Bill had pressed forward. “I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my omega and my partner, and I want you to know that I would tear the world apart to make you happy.” The omega chuckled at Bill; he brushed their noses together, mouths inches apart.

“I'm going to hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Surprise!
> 
> EmberGlows is my beta on this one!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know


End file.
